The present e-commerce environment and systems do not give people the confidence in shopping online. Consumers are concerned about security issues when using their credit cards/debit cards to make purchases. They are worried that by using their credit cards/debit cards to make purchases online, that it will compromise the security of their credit cards/debit cards and they will be vulnerable to fraud. Should credit card information go into the wrong hands, credit card owners may be liable for transactions not conducted by them.
The present invention provides a process that adds security to the transaction to alleviate some of the risks involved.